Super Smash Bros Hype Train Adventures
by Dream Guardian AMS
Summary: The Hype Train is here for the new Smash Bros game! Join in on the adventure, comedy, and maybe even romance as the smashers come together for interviews and to welcome newcomers as they are announced. You'll never know who's going to show up. All aboard the Hype Train to SMASH! A spin-off of Super Smash Bros Ultra Redux.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome one and all to a brand new Super Smash Bros story! If you are readers that are familiar with my work, welcome back. Now that we have an official Super Smash Bros for the Switch announcement. I figured it be appropriate to drive the Smash Bros Hype Train until the end of the year. We got around nine months to wait for this new game so let the hype and speculation begin!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP!**

It is mid-morning in the town known as Smashville. The citizens of the town were going about their day without a care in the world. Above the town, up in the skies flew a rainbow-colored train that was blasting the Super Smash Bros theme into the air. The train flew on invisible tracks, speeding through the skies. Inside the engine car was a piloting station with many buttons and switches with a few photos and a bobble-head of Reggie.

A lone hand went up to the bobble-head and bopped it, "Heh heh, bobble-head."

 **Meet AMS**

 **[C'Mon and Ride the Smash Hype Train by BrawlBRSTMs3 X]**

 **(Please check it out on YouTube. It's awesome.)**

We come back to the inside of the engine car and see a young man with red hair and beard, blueish green eyes, an orange shirt, a black and white long sleeve jacket, blue jeans, and a big conductor's hat that had rainbow stripes with different patterns for each color. "Name's AMS, it's short for Amazingly Maniac Supernaturalist, and I am the official conductor of the Super Smash Bros Switch Hype Train. Been doing this for a few days now and got to say: being a conductor has its perks. It's outdoors, plenty of fresh air and you won't go hungry for a long time, cause at the end of the day there will always be something to get hyped about," said AMS as he drove the train.

"I used to be the assistant director for the next tournament, but after this new game was announced they quote-unquote 'demoted' me to drive the hype train and to organize the 20th-anniversary tournament. Well I would organize the tournament, however I don't know what the roster is, so I can't really make a tournament if I don't know who's going to be playing in it can I. Although, if I am to be honest with you, I think they did me a favor putting me in charge of the train. There's a lot less paperwork that's for sure."

AMS is going through each of his train cars cleaning everything and making sure everything is neat and tidy. "For right now the train is rather small, it has the engine, my living quarters car, one sleeping car for the smashers to sleep in, a kitchen car, one dining car, one observation car, one storage car, and the caboose. But as time passes more cars will be added to the train. By the time the game comes out, this train will be 50 cars long."

"The train runs of pure hype and travel to other worlds, including ones outside the Nintendo worlds. There's no telling what we'll run into on the hype as it travels the multiverse. I am looking forward to it," said AMS. AMS pulled the cord and the whistle blew loud and proud. "Ahh, music to my ears."

 **AMS Drives the Hype Train!**

 **Dream Guardian AMS: Hope you guys all liked that intro to this new story. I will be making chapters like this for all the smashers that are revealed over the course of the year. But for right now I want to show you which characters I expect to see and who I want to see.**

 **Who I expect to see:**

 **Mario**

 **Luigi**

 **Peach**

 **Bowser**

 **Dr. Mario (Wouldn't care if he comes back or not)**

 **Rosalina & Luma**

 **Bowser Jr.**

 **Waluigi (Character EVERYBODY has been asking for. This should be the time they would have figured out a move set for the guy.)**

 **Pauline (Thanks to Super Mario Odyssey she has been getting a lot of popularity so people want to see her square off against Peach.)**

 **Captain Toad (Would be surprised if he's not in it. Considering how many games he's been appearing in lately.)**

 **Yoshi**

 **Donkey Kong**

 **Diddy Kong**

 **Trixie Kong (Newcomer) (Character that has been in big demand and Donkey Kong Country has been making a comeback.)**

 **King K. Rool (Need More Villains)**

 **Link (Twilight Princess or Breath of the Wild version doesn't matter)**

 **Zelda (Twilight Princess or Breath of the Wild version doesn't matter)**

 **Sheik**

 **Ganondorf**

 **Impa (Newcomer) (She's been in the series how long and she's still not in. Please fix this problem.)**

 **(Any of the Breath of the Wild Champions)**

 **Toon Link**

 **Samus**

 **Zero Suit Samus**

 **Sylux (Metroid needs a new character and Metroid Prime 4 is coming. Perfect opportunity.)**

 **Kirby**

 **Meta Knight**

 **King Dedede**

 **Bandana Waddle Dee (Very popular character, also Sakurai may be making the game so he would not miss the opportunity to put another one of his character in.)**

 **Fox**

 **Falco (Needs a new Final Smash)**

 **Krystal or Wolf (I don't care which one as long as we get a third Star Fox character in there. Never played the games but they deserve to have more representatives.)**

 **Pikachu**

 **Jigglypuff**

 **Mewtwo**

 **Charizard**

 **Greninja**

 **Decidueye (Everyone likes this starter and we can complete the set of evolved starters.)**

 **(A new Pokémon from the Pokémon switch game.)**

 **(A new Pokémon Trainer)**

 **Lucario**

 **Captain Falcon**

 **Ness**

 **Lucas**

 **(A third Earthbound character)**

 **Marth**

 **Roy**

 **Ike**

 **Robin**

 **Lucina**

 **Corrin**

 **(A new Fire Emblem character from either Echoes or the new Switch game. It's going to happen, deal with it.)**

 **Mr. Game & Watch**

 **Pit**

 **Palutena**

 **Dark Pit**

 **Wario**

 **Olimar**

 **Villager**

 **Little Mac**

 **Wii Fit Trainer**

 **Shulk**

 **Rex with Pyra & Mythra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2 was a hit, it would be a missed opportunity to not have them.)**

 **Duck Hunt**

 **Ice Climbers**

 **Inklings (Must have an octolings as an alternate costume.)**

 **Spring Man (Make the rest of the ARMS cast alternate costumes.)**

 **Mega Man (We are getting Mega Man 11, he should not be rejected from the roster now.)**

 **Pac-Man**

 **Ryu (With the Street Fighter Anniversary Collection on the Switch, it would be a missed opportunity to not have him on either the main roster or as DLC again.)**

 **R.O.B.**

 **Sonic**

 **Bayonetta (Needs to be on the main roster thanks to Bayonetta 3.)**

 **Geno or Sora (A new Square Enix rep since Cloud was in the last game.)**

 **Cloud (Wouldn't care if he's back or not but will be welcomed if he came back.)**

 **Shovel Knight (A lot of people voted for him in the Smash ballot so I'd be surprised if he's not there as either a hidden character or DLC.)**

 **Crash Bandicoot (Crash N. Sane Trilogy is now coming to the Switch, he now has a chance. Might be DLC)**

 **Travis Touchdown (Would be great if he came in, thanks to Travis Strikes Again.)**

 **Solaire of Astora (Dude has his own Amiibo! Dark Souls is coming to the Switch. I say let him into the game and show the rest of the cast how to dodge attacks.)**

 **Mii Fighters (At least one new Mii fighter you can make like a wizard or something like that.)**

 **Who I would want to see:**

 **Lana**

 **Cia**

 **Linkle (I like these three girls and how popular Hyrule Warriors is.)**

 **Shantae (She started as an Nintendo character, she has earned her spot.)**

 **Tapu Koko**

 **Banjo Kazooie (DLC)**

 **Princess Daisy**

 **Tails**

 **Knuckles**

 **Amy**

 **Sticks the Badger (Maybe a long shot, but I like the show and she would like to brawl with the rest of the Smashers for being in better games than her.)**

 **Infernape (Give this character the move set of Goku so we have someone like Goku. Also, the modding community can use this opportunity to make Infernape look like Goku. Long live the modding community.)**

 **Sceptile**

 **Simon Belmont**

 **Klonoa**

 **Isaac**

 **Bomberman**

 **Rayman**

 **Chibi-Robo**

 **Lyoyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)**

 **Mike Jones (Star Tropics)**

 **Sami (Advance Wars)**

 **Takamaru**

 **Mimikyu**

 **Phoenix Wright**

 **Rabbids**

 **Paper Mario**

 **Ashley (Wario Ware)**

 **Midna**

 **Tetra**

 **Amateratsu**

 **Kid Link (Uses Masks for special moves)**

 **Arcade Bunny**

 **Tethu/Tethi (Ever Oasis)**

 **Characters I am putting in this story:**

 **AMS**

 **Segata Sanshiro**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter and my roster. If you have you other ideas on who should be in the roster, leave them in a review, I like to know who you want to see in Smash for the Switch. Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite and I'll see you all later. Bye!**


	2. A Proper Introduction

**Dream Guardian AMS: Welcome back everyone. This is a much longer chapter and it took me a while after the Invitational was announced. So, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STUFF I MAKE UP!**

 **Super Smash Bros Invitational 2018**

AMS looked at the webpage and let out a deep sigh before getting up from his desk. He grabbed his conductor hat and started up the train engine. He turned on his phone and went to his music and selected _'Don't Stop Me Now'_ by Queen. Once the music started, AMS started to sing along. AMS took the train throttle and ran through the settings.

 _Normal Hype_

 _Extra Hype_

 _Ultra Hype_

 _Ridiculous Hype_

 _Ludicrous Hype!_

AMS set the hype levels and blew the whistle while yelling, "ALL ABOARD!"

The Hype Train blasted out of its station and sped down the tracks at blinding speed. AMS turned into an early Elton John cosplayer and continued to sing the song as the space around him turned to plaid.

The Hype Train sped through the Mushroom Kingdom grabbing the kingdom's most famous residents, leaving train tracks in its wake. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Captain Toad, Daisy, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Pauline, Yoshi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Kamek were all taken by surprise and were alarmed by the sudden kidnapping. Their fears were quelled once the noticed that they were on the Smash Hype Train. Some of them even joined in the singing.

Next stop was Hyrule only the Hype Train crashed through every point in the Zelda timeline picking up notable characters without stopping. Afterwards there was a whole train car filled with Legend of Zelda characters.

"What's going on?" asked Mipha.

"It's the Super Smash Bros Hype Train, just sit back raise your arms into the air and enjoy the ride," answered Midna as she floated in the air. Everyone in the screamed in excitement and joined in the singing.

The Hype Train then crashed through DK Island and picked up every member of the Kong family. King K. Rool was taking a nap where he heard a noise. Then the next thing he knew a train smashed through his wall and he was in a train car with Donkey Kong and his family. "Smash?" asked K. Rool, the Kong family nodded, "SMASH!"

More fighters got picked up as the train sped through the universe. First Little Mac, then Mr. Game and Watch, Duck Hunt duo, Wii Fit Trainer and R.O.B. The Ice Climbers were busy climbing a mountain where they heard the train and saw it speeding towards them up the mountain side. The two soon found themselves in one of the train cars and looked around.

"Nana, are we back in the Super Smash Bros Hype Train?" asked Popo.

"Yes Popo, we are back on the Hype Train," answered Nana. The two climbers looked at each other before yelling, "SMASH!"

Samus was in the middle of a battle with Ridley. Ridley kept swiping at Samus with the bounty hunter dodging every attack. Samus soon had her back to the wall and Ridley was about to eat Samus. All of a sudden, the Hype Train came crashing through grabbing Samus. Samus soon landing on one of the seats inside the train. "Hello everyone, is it time for another Smash game?"

"Yes, it is, and AMS and driving this train grabbing everyone for the tournament," said Wii Fit Trainer.

"Well, that's great but I still have to take care of Ridley," said Samus.

"I wouldn't worry about him. AMS already took care of him," said Mario. The scene cuts to Ridley squished inside his own car, locked down and muzzled, with an annoyed look on his face.

The Hype Train kept riding down the rains towards its next destination: The Kingdom of Archanea, the home of Marth. The train went towards Marth's castle, once it hit the walls it phased right through them and grabbed Marth and everyone of his friends. Next stop was Elibe to pick up Roy along with his friends and family. Ike and his army were relaxing by a stream in Tellius when the Hype Train came and grabbed them all. The same thing happened with Lucina, Robin, and Corrin; a train speeding by, grabbing them and their friends to come along on another crazy adventure.

The last stop was Valentia, the train flew through the skies and found Alm and Celica together in a field of flowers. The two royals were caught by surprise as the train came towards them. They grabbed each other and jumped out of the way only to find themselves somewhere different. The two soon noticed Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Robin, and Corrin sitting around a table drinking tea.

"Welcome," said Robin.

Alm and Celica were still a little shaken up by what just happened. "Please sit, most newcomers to the train are always a little shaken up first time around," said Marth.

"Where are we?" asked Alm.

"You are on the Super Smash Bros Hype Train," said Roy.

"The what?" asked Celica.

"We'll explain everything on our way to our destination, but the basic gest is that you two have been selected to participate in a tournament that gathers combatants from across time and space," answered Ike.

"In the meantime, please have some tea, and let's get to know one another," said Lucina as she offered tea. The two new royals had some tea and relaxed a little.

Next stop for the train was Inkopolis, the was a Turf War match going on and it had two special people the train needed to pick up. A match between blue and orange was in full swing, a blue Inkling and an orange Inkling were battling for a part of the map when the train came in and grabbed the two Inklings. Meanwhile at a recording studio, the two hosts, one an Inkling and the other an Octoling, were watching the turf war when the train came by. The had little time to question what had just happened when the train sped through the studio and grabbed the two hosts. Two more Inklings were picked up as well after going by the studio. The last person the train had to pick up was an Octoling girl that was sitting at a nearby café.

The Octoling soon found herself on one of the train cars sitting next to Callie, Marie, Pearl, Marina, and two Inklings. "Oh, hey Agent 8, welcome to the Smash Hype Train! Enjoy the ride!" said Pearl.

The train's next stop was Skyworld, the home of Pit and Palutena. It raced through the sky palace and picked up the angel and goddess. The train then went to pick up all of Pit's friends and enemies.

"Well it's about time we had a new Smash Bros game. Wonder who they're going to pick this time," said Hades as lounge in one of the car's seats.

Dreamland was next on the to do list as the Hype Train rode through the cosmos. Kirby was sleeping underneath a tree when the sound of a train echoed through out the land and woke the sleeping star warrior. The inhabitants took notice of the flying train and knew very well what it meant. The ones that knew were coming onto the train prepared for it. The train pick up Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight but it also picked up quite a few of Kirby's friends, allies, and enemies. Once inside the train, everyone started to get excited for what was to come.

In Mute City, a race was happening, and everyone's favorite racer was in the lead. Captain Falcon drove his speedster towards the finish line when his noticed the Hype Train in his rear-view mirror. Captain Falcon just smiled and said, "Well, its about time." The bounty Hunter crossed the finish line and got transported onto the train. "Hello everyone, what did I miss?" asked Captain Falcon as he got himself a drink.

The Hype Train then went to the world of Pokémon and sped through all the major regions grabbing a lot of Pokémon, and Pokémon trainers in its path. The train car was stuff with Pokémon and trainers with little elbow room. Red looked around and noticed a few legendary Pokémon and other wild Pokémon inside the car. Red then noticed one of the younger trainers getting out a pokeball but Red stopped the trainer and said, "No catching any wild Pokémon or legendary Pokémon while on the Smash Train." The younger trainer put down the pokeball.

The next veterans they had to pick up were Ness and Lucas. The train went to Onett first to grab Ness and his friends, though shocked at first but settled down when they realized where they were. The story was the same with Lucas and his friends.

The crew of the Great Fox were cruising through space just waiting for another job to show up. Peppy then noticed a blip on the radar, "Hey Fox! Come take a look at this."

Fox went over to Peppy's console and saw the blip on the radar. "What is that?"

"Don't know, but all I know is that it is small and long, like a dragon," answered Peppy.

"Fox, the mystery object is within range of the outside cameras," said ROB.

"Put it on screen! I want to know just what's out there," said Fox. The screen soon showed the mystery object: The Smash Hype Train with AMS playing electric guitar on top of the train. "Relax guys, it's just the Hype Train just coming to pick me and Falco up."

"Is it that time already? Feels like we just left the manor. Okay, see you losers later, Fox and I are going to take on some big shots," said Falco.

Fox just smiled and shook his head and pressed a button, "This is Fox from the Great Fox hailing Smash Train, over."

 _"Smash Train here. Time to get people hyped up for another tournament. You guys ready? Over."_ Said AMS over the radio.

"AMS, you are a friendly sound to my ears. Yeah, we're ready, just stop the train and then Falco and I will take an Arwing to the train. Over," said Fox.

 _"No time for that, besides, I got orders to bring in all of you so please stand by for teleportation. Over and out,"_ said AMS as he drove the train towards the Great Fox.

"AMS are you crazy! You are going to crash into my ship! AMS?! Hello!? Alright everyone! Brace for impact!" yelled Fox as the train sped right towards them.

The Star Fox crew soon found themselves in an empty train car, they readied their weapons just when the loudspeaker came on. _"I'm sorry for the rude ways for getting you guys onto the train but we are kind of in a rush. I should let you know that the Great Fox has been turned into a trophy and has been put in a car near the end of the train. Just in case you guys were worried about it. You know with me running through it and all,"_ said AMS.

"What's going on here? Why the big rush?" asked Falco.

 _"HQ announced an invitational tournament for E3, so I need to get every potential fighter and newcomer ready in case any of them are announced. Speaking of which, Star Wolf should be landing in your car right about now,"_ said AMS as Star Wolf teleported into the car with Star Fox.

Wolf started to snarl before seeing Fox, "Well now, if it isn't fox and his crew. How's business?"

"Until recently, quiet, but you know why we're here right?" asked Fox.

"Of course, so that means no fighting till the tournament. I'm looking forward to once again fighting with some more worthy opponents," said Wolf as he took a seat. "Besides, any chance to fight against you is good deal with me."

 _"Alright fellas, turn it down a bit. There's not going to be any fighting for a while, so please sit back and enjoy the ride,"_ said AMS over the intercom.

 _"Attention all passengers, we would like to thank you riding with us on the Super Smash Bros Hype Express. I hope you enjoy your stay and now let me help you relax with some smooth jazz hits,"_ said AMS as he put a little more speed on the train tracks.

The train rocketed towards its next destination. It went into a storybook world and picked up Paper Mario and all his various partners throughout the many adventures. Next was Olimar and his Pikmin while they were out hunting for treasure. The train then sped towards a land made of two titans, it picked up Shulk and his crew. Next on the list was Rex and his motley crew, they were picked while on a salvaging job.

Sonic the hedgehog was running through Green Hill Zone just enjoying the feeling of the wind in his quills. His peace was soon disturbed by the sound of a train. Sonic looked back and saw the Hype Train gaining speed on him, causing him to just smirk and say, "Well, I'm happy to see you guys want me back, but let's have a race first." Sonic then went faster away from the train.

AMS was not having any of that, he was already late as it was, so he increased the speed and chased the hedgehog. Sonic weaved through the many hills as he avoids the train. AMS was getting annoyed so he took a detour and grabbed Sonic's friends to since they were easier to get. All of Sonic's friends were stuffed into one car which gave a small case of claustrophobia.

"Where am I? What is the place? Who are you people!?" yelled Sticks the Badger.

Eggman was watching Sonic on one of his monitors, "Just what is that blue pest doing?"

"It looks like he is running from something," said Orbot.

"What would make Sonic run away. I need to know so I can try to use it in my next plot to take over the world," said Eggman.

"I think it is that train that's chasing Sonic," said Cuebot.

"What train?" asked Eggman.

"The train that's coming right at us," answered Cuebot. As soon as the robot finish that the train ran over Eggman and his two robots and putting them on the train.

Inside the train car with the rest of Sonic's friends, Eggman had a very annoyed look on his face. "Remind me to readjust your alert sensors, SO WE DON'T GET TAKEN BY SURPRISE LIKE THIS AGAIN! YOU WASTES OF BOLTS!" yelled Eggman as he tried to make more room.

"Eggman is that you? Man, you let yourself go," said Sticks.

"For the last time Sticks, I am not your world's Eggman. NOW GET OUT OF MY PERSONAL SPACE!" yelled Eggman.

Sonic was still running and took a moment to look back to see if the train was still chasing him. "Heh, looks like I lost the train. Better start running if I'm gonna make it for the next tournament." Sonic's speed was stopped completely as he soon found himself on the train and in the arms of Amy.

 _"You maybe fast, but I am cleverer. HEhehehehehehehehe,"_ laughed AMS over the intercom.

Mega Man was next to receive a visit from the Hype Train. It grabbed Rock and his family, Dr. Wily and his robot masters. Next it visited the future and grabbed X, Zero, and Axl. Last ones to get was Mega Man Voltnutt and Tron Bonne.

Pac-Man is running through the maze as usual when he heard a train whistle. He then saw the Hype train traveling through the maze towards Pac-Man. Pac-Man just waited for the train to come, the train ran past and Pac-Man was teleported inside.

Bayonetta was enjoying a lovely afternoon shopping with her best friend Jeanne and their pack mule of a man Enzo who was currently carrying the ladies shopping bags to pay off a debt he owed. "Ahh, there's nothing like a nice stroll through the shopping district to look at all the sales going on," said Bayonetta.

"Yes, there's nothing like it, though it can be rather dull when comparing it to our usual work," said Jeanne.

"True," said Bayonetta.

"Boring or not, I still don't apricate being you twose pack mule," said Enzo underneath a stack of boxes and shopping bags. "Can't you find someone else to do this kind of thing. Like that AMS guy, that dude's a pushover for the ladies." Enzo soon felt something stop him and looked up to see Bayonetta's eyes glaring at him.

"AMS is not the one who owns us a debt, so either shut up and carry our bags or you'll be sent to Inferno a little early," warned Bayonetta.

"He he, right," said Enzo. Just then a train whistle blew and echoed throughout the city. "What that a train whistle? There ain't no trains around here that whistle. Is this another one of those angel tricks?" asked Enzo. His answer came in the form of the Hype Train coming towards the three at high speeds. Enzo panicked and tried to run away but was stopped by Bayonetta.

The train ran over the three and they were transported inside the train. Enzo was too scared out of his mind to say anything. He got up from the floor braced himself on the bar counter. "What's the matter? Now used to seeing a flying train?" said a voice.

Enzo turned around and saw, "Rodin!?"

Rodin was mixing up a drink at the bar, "How's it going Bayonetta?"

Next train stop was the world of the ARMS Federation. The train went by quickly picking up all the ARMS fighters before proceeding to the next stop.

Shovel Knight and Shield Knight were resting underneath the stars when the train came by and pick them and the Order of No Quarter.

Shantae was fighting Risky Boots when the train came by and interrupted their fight and loaded them onto the train along with the rest of Shantae's friends.

Sora and his friends were training with their keyblades when the train came by and scooped up all the keyblade wielders.

"Salute the Sun," said Solaire of Astora as he saluted the sun. _Choo choo!_ Solaire finds himself on a train car, "Where am I?"

In the underground, Sans and Papyrus where chilling out. _Choo choo!_ "Sans! Just where in the world are we?" asked Papyrus.

"Don't know, but I am all aboard on riding this train," said Sans causing Papyrus to scream.

Crash Bandicoot was taking a nap when the train came by and grabbed him and Coco.

The Hype Train got faster and went on a fighter grabbing spree. Geno check, Bomberman check, Simon Belmont check, Banjo Kazooie check, Rayman and his friends check, Tethu check, Travis Touchdown check, Monster Hunter check, Amateratsu check, and finally Snake. Don't forget to mention Professor Layton and Phoenix Layton.

On a war-torn battlefield, Sami was fixing a tank when she heard a train whistle. She looked up and saw the Hype Train coming her way. "Finally! Nintendo remembered us!" yelled Sami as she was picked up.

Cloud and his crew were having a drink at the 7th Heaven when the ground started to shake, and a train whistle blew. "He, looks like I'm going in for a second round," said Cloud as the train teleported him and his friends inside.

"Ok, we nearly have everyone. Next stop is the world of Street Fighter. Let's see who HQ wants me to get," said AMS as he looks at the orders from HQ: All of them. "All of them?" asked AMS as he flipped the page and received his answer in the form of: ALL OF THEM! "Ok."

AMS then slammed a big red button on the control panel and the train went into hyper overdrive hype with AMS yelling out, "YES!" Fighters from around the world were soon picked up one by one. Ryu. Ken and his family. "YES!" Chun-Li. Blanka. Dhalsim. E. Honda. Guile. Zangief. Sagat. Balrog. Vega. M. Bison. Cammy. Dee Jay. Fei Long. T. Hawk. Akuma. "YES!" Adon. Birdie. Dan. Guy. Nash. Rose. Sodom. Gen. Cody. Juli. Juni. Karin. Rainbow Mika. Eagle. Rolento. Sakura. Maki. Yun. Ingrid. "YES!" Alex. Dudley. Elena. Ibuki. Necro. Oro. Sean. Yang. Gill. Kolin. Hugo. Urien. Makoto. Q. Twelve. "YES!" Gouken. Abel. Crimson Viper. El Fuerte. Rufus. Hakan. Juri. Oni. Poison. Decapre. "YES!" F.A.N.G. Laura. Necalli. Rashid. Ed. Abigail. Zeku. Menat. Falke. G. "Yes!"

Next was Isaac and his crew from _Golden Sun._ Then came Lloyd Irving and his friends, they've come to tell us the _Tales of Symphonia._ Mike Jones is taking a vacation from the _Star Tropics._ Crono and his party are taking a break from the _Chrono Trigger._ Ray Mk III is help us learn how to _Custom Robo._ Second to last is Wonder Red to teach us about the _Wonderful 101!_

Last stop for Fighter pickup was someone AMS wished wasn't real but it had to be done for the sake of hype. He had to retrieve the entire roster of Dragon Ball Fighter Z. He sped through the world and grabbed everyone he could get and left as fast as he could.

The train finally slowed down, and more passengers train cars were magically added to give everyone more room to move. AMS grabbed the receiver for the intercom and said, "Attention all passengers, we have finally gotten all of our guests on board and are now heading towards E3 2018. We ask that you relax and enjoy the ride." The Hype Train started to cruise through the stars.

 **Bonus**

 **A roster of characters I predict for the new Smash Bros. If I get any of these right, I call dibs on the bragging rights.**

Characters already confirmed:

Mario

Link (Breath of the Wild with new move set or just a costume change. Don't know quite yet.)

Inklings (Girl and Boy inkling. Costumes wanted: Callie, Marie, Pearl, Marina, Agent 8(Octoling))

Characters I expect to be back:

Luigi

Peach

Bowser

Yoshi

Rosalina and Luma

Bowser Jr.

Wario

Donkey Kong

Mr. Game and Watch

Little Mac

Zelda (Breath of the Wild move set or Twilight Princess doesn't matter)

Sheik

Ganondorf

Toon Link

Samus

Zero Suit Samus

Pit

Palutena

Dark Pit

Marth

Ike

Robin

Lucina

Roy

Corrin

Duck Hunt

Kirby

King Dedede

Meta Knight

Fox

Falco

Pikachu (Mimikyu costume)

Charizard

Lucario

Jigglypuff

Greninja

Mewtwo

R.O.B.

Ice Climbers (Are these two siblings or a couple? I like to know before I do anything with them.)

Ness

Lucas

Captain Falcon

Villager

Olimar

Wii Fit Trainer

Shulk

Mega Man

Sonic

Bayonetta (She's got a new game coming exclusively for the Switch, I say she has earned her spot on the smash roster. I don't care if it is in the main roster or DLC, but please bring her back.)

Dr. Mario

Mii Fighters (With maybe a new class like a wizard or something.)

Newcomers I expect to see:

Spring Man (Please has a costume for Ribbon Girl, Min Min, and Twintelle)

Waluigi (Everyone has been asking for this guy, I think by this time they would have come up with something by now.)

Captain Toad (Been given a lot of attention as of late. Really good chances this time around.)

Trixie Kong (Thanks to Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze she has made a comeback.)

King K. Rool (Need more villains)

Bandana Waddle Dee

Decidueye (Everyone like this final evolution and would complete the final evolution starter set we have here.)

A new Pokémon from the Pokémon Switch game.

A new Fire Emblem character from either Echoes or the new Fire Emblem Switch game. It's going to happen, deal with it.)

Rex with Pyra & Mythra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2 was a hit, it would be a missed opportunity to not have them.)

Shovel Knight (A very popular character among the indie crowd, plus he has his own amiibo so let him in!)

Shantae (Had a lot of votes during the Smash Ballot so I say let her into the roster.)

Takamaru (Sakurai wanted him in the game, now he has a chance.)

Newcomers I want to see:

A new Pokémon Trainer with new Pokémon

Impa (She's been in the Zelda series for how long and she hasn't been in Smash Bros yet?)

Tetra/Toon Zelda

Mipha

Daruk

Revali

Urbosa

Sylux (Metroid) (Need more Metroid characters especially with Metroid Prime 4 coming soon.)

Geno (Nintendo and Square Enix are on better terms now so the odds are better.)

Sora (Would be great if he came in, but that is about as much of a chance as Kingdom Hearts 3 coming to the switch. If Kingdom Hearts 3 comes to the switch and Sora becomes DLC, then I will freak out.)

Crash Bandicoot (His first three games are now on a Nintendo console and have now become portable. If that doesn't get you into Smash, I don't know what will.)

Travis Touchdown (If they can make Bayonetta toned down for Smash Bros they can do it for Travis. Plus, he's getting a new game on the switch.)

Solaire of Astora (Dude has his own Amiibo! I say he has earned a chance to be on the roster.)

Banjo Kazooie (DLC)

Simon Belmont

Bomberman

Rayman

Chibi-Robo

Paper Mario

Tethu / Tethi (Ever Oasis) (A game that needs more attention.)

A new Kid Icarus character, I don't care if it is Magnus, Phosphora, Hades, or Viridi just someone would be nice.

Characters I would be happy to see as a fighter:

Linkle

Lana

Cia (I like these ladies, they made a big impact with Hyrule Warriors.)

Monster Hunter (Been on Nintendo consoles for a long time, I say let's have a monster hunter in there.)

Tharja

Sans (Undertale) (Oh the jokes he could make with the Smash cast. It's a gold mine of comedic possibilities.)

Tapu Koko

Infernape (A good friend of mine made a really good move set and I now I want him in the game.)

Sceptile

Vaporeon

Klonoa

Sami (Advance Wars)

Professor Layton

Midna / Wolf Link

Amateratsu (Okami)

Risky Boots (So Shantae's move set can focus on her magic, and we get the pirate gear with Risky.)

Rundas (Metroid) (Another Metroid character is always nice.)

Zero (Mega Man X rep)

Tron Bonne (Mega Man Legends standout, she deserves to be recognized since the third game in the series got cancelled.)

Marina (Mischief Makers)

Morrigan (Darkstalkers)

Earthworm Jim

Characters everyone wants to see or would be happy to see:

Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)

Ivysaur

Pac-Man

Pichu (Maybe the worst Smash Bros character but the little guy has its fans.)

Ryu (Street Fighter is about to have a 30th anniversary collection on the switch. It would be a big missed opportunity if Ryu was not at least DLC again.)

Snake (Everyone wants him back)

Squirtle

Wolf

Krystal (Need a new Star Fox character)

Young Link (Give him a new move set based on the masks from Majora's Mask and we are good.)

Ridley (Sakurai has stated many times that he is too big, I am not expecting him to show up on the roster any time near never.)

A third Eathbound character.

Goku (Everyone can't shut up about this guy, so to compromise, I will let him and the roster of Dragon Ball Fighterz ride on the hype train, but I do not expect Goku to be on the roster. At least the modding community will have fun putting Goku into the game.)

Princess Daisy (She is tired of being on the sidelines, she wants to play with the big girls.)

Tails

Isaac (Golden Sun)

Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)

Mike Jones (Star Tropics)

Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney)

Wonder Red (Wonderful 101)

Ray MK III (Custom Robo)

Blaziken

Zoroark

Crono (Chrono Trigger)

Kamek (As a Yoshi character)

Characters I expect to see (Fighter or not):

Pauline (Gotten a lot of popularity thank to Super Mario Odyssey. I would be surprised if she's not somewhere in the game.)

Knuckles

Amy

Ashley (Wario Ware)

Arcade Bunny

Characters I'm putting in just for the heck of it:

AMS (Amazing Maniac Super-naturalist)

Segata Sanshiro

 **Dream Guardian AMS: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and the bonus roster. Everyone on the roster will show up for my 20** **th** **anniversary Smash Bros Tournament Story. The size of the tournament will be 256 fighters, and 142 of those slots have been filled up already. If you want to suggest some fighters to the tournament or share your predictions in general feel free to do so.**

 **With that said, don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite. I will see you guys once more Super Smash Bros news comes up. Bye!**


End file.
